Galletas de Jengibre
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Todos sabemos que Draco ama los dulces, ¿qué pasa cuando una horda enardecida amenaza su pastelería favorita y a sus creaciones predilectas? —Una chorrada que se me ocurrió. Drarry.


**Galletas de Jengibre**

La calle estaba repleta de personas con sus pancartas y megáfonos, gritando improperios hacia uno de los lugares que gozaba siempre de la admiración y deleite de las mejores críticas. La pastelería de las hermanas Bolena. Un par de buenas ancianitas que gozaban de un sentido del humor algo retorcido, que daban gracias por su magia a todos los dioses del mundo, incluidos el coronel del pollo y el muñeco esponja. Un par de señoras de no menos de setenta años cada una, seguidoras de la línea de la familia Bolena, la línea que no murió gracias a la hermana, María.

Los gritos e insultos no cesaban hacia el par de ancianas desde altas horas de la madrugada, que era cuando las chimeneas comenzaban a expulsar el humo de los hornos donde se daban por finalizada la creación de aquellos postres.

Al principio todo era divertido. Animales que se reían cuando los mordías, sus carcajadas duraban hasta que el resto del cuerpecito estaba en tu boca y éste entraba en contacto con la saliva, entonces el hechizo se desactivaba y la vainilla invadía cada papila gustativa en la lengua. Los bebés que hacían barucas cuando los metías en la leche y lloraban cuando los remojabas en chocolate caliente. Se desmoronaban y el hechizo, igualmente, se desactivaba.

A Draco le parecieron un buen truco. Era una especie de revolución culinaria darle vida a la comida, de una forma diferente a las ranas de chocolate, que no croaban pero sí saltaban. Eso había comenzado a aburrirlo.

Los cachorritos que huían de sus manos cuando los iba a tomar lo hacían que se orinara de la risa, y mientras les mordías el trasero y el relleno cremoso salían el perro, ladraba; incluso podrías sentir su colita golpeando las paredes laterales de la boca. Cuando mordías las patas delanteras te escarbaban en la lengua hasta que te los tragabas completos o los masticabas, cualquiera que fuera el caso.

Harry decía que era un tanto cruel, pero igual disfrutaba comiéndose los pollitos que piaban y aleteaban cuando los empezabas a masticar. Su definición era que se sentía chistosa la boca.

Draco jamás dudó en comprar el pastel de cumpleaños ahí. Un Lord Voldemort que gritaba "Amo el mundo" cada vez que el cuchillo se enterraba en su panza. Chillaba Avadas Kedrabas cuando el relleno de bombón de su cabeza comenzaba a salir. Harry había intentado aguantarse la risa durante un buen rato, pero no fue hasta que Lucius perdió la conciencia que dio rienda suelta a sus carcajadas.

A George le regaló un panque en forma de oreja que gritaba "no te escucho" cada vez que alguien tomaba un pedazo. Fue tan divertido que casi tuvo que cambiarse los pantalones.

Aquel día, la muchedumbre enardecida era por sus favorito. Bola de incultos, insensibles desculturalizados fue lo que dijo cuando lo supo por una emisión del radio.

Se quejaban de aquella nueva creación.

Tan divertida ella.

Se trataba de unos muñecos de jengibre, con botones de gomitas, cara con ojos y boquita. Las figuritas de la ropa en brazos y piernas y un delicioso sabor vainilla. Lo divertido de ellas no era la forma que tenían, o la cara de terror cuando las tomabas de la charola, o del cartón de la caja si las llevabas a tu casa.

Odas a la muerte, al dolor y la agonía era lo que podías escuchar incluso cuando deglutías. Prácticamente podías abrir la boca y seguirlas escuchando mientras seguía el camino de la tráquea. A Draco le parecían bellas. No le parecían propias a una broma ya que nadie apreciaba la hermosa poesía que estaban destinadas a gemir.

Justamente se había reunido con Harry a discutir sobre esto. Él era auror, de seguro podía conseguir una orden de aprensión hacía quién había dirigido todo aquel show de perturbar a aquellas artistas. Mientras se comía delicadamente la tercer galleta de aquella caja que había logrado rescatar de aquella horda enardecida.

"_¡Dolor! ¡Dolor, dulce oh dolor!" _

—Harry, tienen que hacer algo. El cuerpo de aurores es para guardar la paz ¿no?

"_¡Que te pegas a mis entrañas y entras por cada uno de mis poros!"_

—Pero está vez se pasaron de la ralla —Harry miraba de mala gana la cara de Draco mientras evitaba mirar la galleta.

"_¡Oh, suave caricia! ¡Muerte bendita!"_

—Para nada Harry. Prueba, son deliciosas.

Harry declinó la invitación. Draco se comió el resto de la galleta y hasta entonces se dejó de escuchar los lastimosos gemidos.

—No me gusta comer cosas vivas —un grito cegó el resto de sus palabras. Una nueva galleta.

"_Jesús, santo Dios, que en las alturas habitas… ¡Ah!"_

Una mordida y la pierna fuera, entonces empezaban de nuevo. Más de cincuenta poesías para representar el dolor que aquellas cosas podrían llegar a sentir. En caso de tener sistema nervioso.

—Draco, en serio, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?

"_¡Te arrastras y te humillas para llegar a mi alma! ¡Cruel agonía!"_

—¿Qué cosa? —otra mordida. Más gritos.

"_¡Devoras y me haces padecer! ¡Dulce e injusta redención!"_

—Eso; deja de comer. Me duele la cabeza por esas cosas.

Draco se echó el resto de galleta a la boca y hasta entonces, sólo los inconexos gritos de terror llenaron el salón hasta que decidió pasar el bocado.

—¿No me digas que eres de esos Defensores Incansables por los Sentimientos e Integridad Repostera? —Tomó otra galleta de la caja, haciendo señas de que era la última, para demostrar éste punto cerró la caja. Al momento de morderla, el moreno supo que la tortura comenzaría de nuevo.

"_¡Adiós mundo cruel, ya nunca te veré, yo diré que no te conocí!"_

—¡Harry, me tocó la galleta que canta! ¡Me gané un pastel!

No me pregunten de dónde salió, sólo lo escribí porque una amiga me lo dijo xD.

Está medio retorcido, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

La canción del final es de… olvide como se llama ese tipo, pero es papá de Alejandra Guzmán… no sé qué Guzmán. La han de conocer. Probablemente.

Cuídense mucho, échenle ganas a la escuela y cómanse todas sus verduras, si quieren dejen un comentario, si no, pues ni modo xD


End file.
